True Sense
by xXCaRaXx
Summary: Ever since the accident Carin, a non-exsist girl in everyones eyes, has lived as a shell. But with strange disappearances and a new arrival of the gorgeous Donovan things seem on the fast track to change.


**Hey people!! It's been like over a year since my last story but this idea grew in my head and I couldnt let it go!! So I know the main character Carin sounds like really emo right now but I have to give you a feeling about how life is for her currently. I have no beta so please excuse any typo's!! XD**

I watched the icy drops of rain drip from my long black tendrils of hair into one of the many puddles on my drive way. Sure it wasn't the typical way to spend the morning of a birthday, let alone my sixteenth, but when has anything in my life been typical?

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back facing the shivering rain as it pored from the murky sky. There was a time when everything was normal, perfect in fact. I shook my head and walked back to my empty, cold house. It loomed over me being the perfect metaphor for how my life had gone down hill. It was once the most beautiful house in the neighborhood rose up on a hill surrounded by tall elegant trees. Now it was reflected the pain and sorrow the inhabitants had experienced. The trees now hid it, putting it in constant shadow. But what was the point on dwelling on painful thoughts and memories? Nothing could change what happened. It's in the past.

I ran up to my room to change and get ready for school. I don't sleep much anymore and usually get up early. I looked at my shallow, uninteresting face as I pulled up my long soaked through hair. At one time I would have believed that I was actually a little pretty, with dark hair and blue eyes. Not anymore. The hair darkened how people perceived me these days and my eyes are dull. I pulled on a navy sweater and a pair of jeans before grabbing my backpack and violin case. I headed downstairs to the garage and climbed into my Nissan. Before pulling out of the garage I pulled out my cell and flipped it open. No new messages. Was it too much to ask to receive a least one Happy Birthday Carin! from my parents? Frustrated I pulled out and headed for my high school.

Sean Sevier High was known as one most prestigious high schools in the North East, especially in Massachusetts. It was known for the top notch grades and the fine arts department it has cultivated. I contributed to the department by standing as the first chair and soloist for the third year. Of course the year isn't over and it's only November but that's the last thing that I will let be taken from me.

It took me around 15 minutes to get there, I wish it took longer. Sean Sevier was massive as it was majestic. But for all its size and population I have yet to find someone who didn't think low of or hate me immediately. It could be my weird tastes, my non-talkative attitudes, my competitive nature when it came to orchestra, or even my weird name, but it was really their fault. Believe me my fellow students aren't all rude self esteem destroyers, it's actually partly my doing, for even the best actors at Sevier has yet to get a lie past me unnoticed. Ever since the accident I have an uncanny sense of when someone lies to me or when they tell the truth. I don't know who I despise the most. The fake ones or the honest but to your face rude ones. I use to have friends but that changed quickly with the new sense being proved true more and more frequently.

I stepped out my car and grabbed my things. I walked to the grandiose music building, which was tucked slightly behind the main building, and walked through the full halls. Today, like many days lately, almost everyone was bent over a newspaper, whispering frantically, or even crying. Newark had been experiencing strange disappearances, and changes in people, even whole families. I wasn't really worried. My parents were always gone on one business trip or another, meaning they were never home. I didn't have a family that could be destroyed.

I stepped into the vaulted ceiling room of the orchestra and walked over to the first chair of the violin section. At the moment with no one in the room but me and my violin I felt happiest. Music had a strange power. It could make someone forget all their troubles. Too bad this would be my last moment of peace in this room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was finished practicing almost all my current music when the bell rang and the last few stragglers dashed in. My stand partner Lizzy came and sat down in a huff. She was obviously trying to get my attention for some reason but I wasn't about to sacrifice the silence. She finally huffed for the fifth time and looked at me.

"Gosh, Carin why do I try anymore?" She said in a fake oh-pity-me voice, "Every time I challenge you, you always win! I think you don't even have to practice to be as good as you are!"

_**Lie**_

It could have been the way she said it, or how she looked when she said it, but either way I knew she was lying. I turned to look at her. Lizzy had a round face, the kind people would call the sweet innocent kind, with bright red hair that fell around her face in ringlets. What people didn't know was that she had a temper to match the hair. She was probably trying half-heartedly to get a false sense of security. I hadn't realized it but our challenge results from last week came in naming me the victor. How predicable.

"Don't worry Lizzy, you're a sophomore right?" I said in a monotone voice. She nodded her head eagerly, "That means you'll hopefully get a year of being first chair, after I leave," I stated with a smile and turned away. I could feel the animosity rolling off her in waves but before she could do anything the door from the orchestra room swung open.

And the most divine being walked in.

He had chin length silver blonde hair that seemed razor sharp. His dark eyes roomed the room penetrating every soul there. He was tall, had to be at least 6'1 and was lean, but left much up to the imagination due to the fact that he had a leather jacket and jeans on. He walked over to our director, Mr. Rader, who was coming out of his office, and handed him a slip of paper.

Everyone had stopped setting up for class to watch the new arrival, but Mr. Rader put an end to that, threatening referrals for anyone who wasn't ready for class in one minute. He turned back to the mystery guy pointing to the instrument room then to the cello section. Putting two and two together I assumed he was here to play cello. Mr. Rader seemed to realize that the class was ready.

"Carin, could you come here please?" Mr. Rader called.

Oh god no.

"This is Donovan, he's transferred from Berlin to play cello here. Could you please explain how things work around here and where everything is?" He asked with a no questions asked tone.

Damn.

"Sure Mr. Rader," I said unenthusiastically. I didn't have the energy for cheerful. I walked towards the storage room at a quick pace knowing Donovan was right behind me. We walked in just as the class started tuning. That didn't seem to deter the hatful jealous glares from flowing me.

I walked down the isle to the cellos and turned to him. I wish I hadn't.

He was even more amazing up close. His skin was perfectly smooth and pale. His eyes were black pits.

"So these are all the cellos, I assume you have a home cello, but if you don't want to carry it back and forth everyday you can use a school cello during class," I said not looking at him and talking quickly and quietly.

"What kind of name is Carin?" I hear a deep accented voice ask.

My head snapped up to look at a cocky amused face. I noticed his gleaming white teeth. They seemed sharp.

Shaking the thought from my head I glared, imaging punching the smirk off his face.

"Not that it's any of your concern but that's just what my parents named me," I ground out balling up my fists and forcing them at my side. I knew automatically he was going to be like he others. Big surprise.

"It's very strange. You are, too,"

"Well thanks for the life assessment there Dr. Phil but I already know all of this so can we move on? I really don't want to miss too much of class," I rushed out in a steady voice that I was proud of but still couldn't look him in the eye.

He laughed looking at me differently now, or least from what I could tell from my peripheral vision. As I was about to walk away he stuck an arm out between him and the near by shelf, expertly blocking me.

Looking me directly in the eye, he walked closer, forcing me to walk back until my back was against a wall. Under his gaze I felt like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. He raised his hand with the tips of his fingers to the edge of my jaw. I felt as if I was being electrified as soon as he touched me. He seemed shocked too. He pulled his fingers back immediately as if burned but hesitantly returned them. The feeling turned into a pleasant tingle as Donovan started tracing my jaw. Not braking eye contact he leaned in closer, mere inches away from me.

"I have a feeling," He whispered now moving both of his hands on the either side of my head, "that this year will be quite interesting,"

That was definitely not a lie.

His eyes were memerizing, like they were drawing me nearer even though I know I wasnt moving. I dont think I could if I wanted to. He was only a couple of inches away from me coming closer, almost as if he was about to kiss me. I could feel his cool breath along my cheek blowing the strands of hair in my face away. My heart was on over drive about to go into an attack. Then the bell rang.

And I bolted.

**I know it was a lot of boring info and not a lot of action but I had to set up the plot or it wouldnt make sense...... hopefully the next chapter will be better!! Thanks for reading and please review!! It inspires me!! :D**


End file.
